villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Quervo
Quervo is the host of Don Armage and the secondary antagonist of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. He was originally the best friend of Tsurugi Ohtori aka Houou Soldier. However, Quervo was secretly jealous of Tsurugi for being stronger than him, leading Quervo to become the host of Don Armage (named Don Quervo in supplementary materials). He was voiced by Daisuke Namikawa who also played Absolute Hades God N Ma in Mahou Sentai Magiranger. History Past Quervo first encountered Tsurugi when the latter infiltrated a Jark Matter confinement camp in the Karasu System. Together, the two were able to liberate everyone who was imprisoned in the camp. Tsurugi then proposed he and Quervo work together, believing that Quervo's intellect and his strength could free the universe from Jark Matter's grip. Quervo agreed and thee two would became partners and best friends from them on. Though the two made a great team, Quervo believed himself to not be worthy of fighting alongside Tsurugi due to his own inferior strength, though Tsurugi encouraged him by pointing out that his intelligence had saved them on many occasions. Secretly though, Quervo harbored jealousy and resentment towards Tsurugi for his immense powers and fighting ability. Becoming the host of Don Armage Quervo, along with Tsurugi and the other 86 constellation warriors, participated in the battle against Don Armage, in which everyone save for himself and Tsurugi was killed by the Shogun. After Tsurugi's attempt to defeat Armage by sacrificing his immortality failed, Armage launched an attack at Tsurugi. Before it could hit Tsurugi, Quervo blocked it, absorbing the killing blow. Though Quervo told Tsurugi he took it so the Houou Soldier could save the universe, deep down Quervo only sacrificed himself so he would be known throughout the universe as the hero who defeated Don Armage. After being destroyed by Tsurugi, the spirit of Don Armage approached Quervo and offered him immense power in exchange for becoming his host. Quervo eagerly accepted the offer, allowing Armage to possess him and granting the Shogun a new body with which to dominate the universe. Unlike Armage's other hosts, Quervo managed to retain his full identity and being. With his new body and the 88 Constellation warriors out of the way, Armage and the Jark Matter easily conquered the universe. Quervo and the Jark Matter later began work on a Planetium Bomb with which to destroy the universe so Don Quervo could recreate it from scratch. Reveal Quervo's true identity as Don Armage's host was revealed to Tsurugi during the Kyurangers' mission on Southern Cross. Shocked at Quervo's betrayal, Tsurugi kept it a secret from the Kyurangers until Quervo and Don Armage revealed themselves to the Sentai. After declaring himself to be Don Armage, Quervo flew away and alluded to the Kyurangers that they would have a confrontation on Earth. Final Battle with Kyurangers In his final battle with the Kyurangers, Quervo fought against Shishi Red and Houou Soldier while the other Kyurangers focused on destroying the Planetium Bomb. During the fight, Quervo trapped Lucky in an illusion world where the Earth and the entire universe was destroyed by the Planetium Bomb, though Lucky managed to break out and continue fighting Don Quervo as Shishi Red. Quervo also revealed to Tsurugi that he had always resented him for being stronger than he was and never considered him a friend. With the combined power of all twelve Kyurangers, Don Quervo was defeated and Don Armage was purged from Quervo's body. Tsurugi then approaches Quervo and apologizes to him for not realizing how he felt. Quervo responds by telling Tsurugi to shut up before getting up proclaiming that the universe belongs to him. Quervo then charges at Tsurugi and tries one last time to attack him, resulting in Quervo being quickly cut down and killed by the Houou Soldier. As Quervo's body turned to dust, Tsurugi told him he even after everything he did, he would still call Quervo his friend. Trivia *Quervo's name is derived from "cuervo", the Spanish word for "raven". Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Aliens Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Tyrants Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Hegemony Category:Delusional Category:Male Category:Oppressors Category:Cataclysm Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Envious Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Supervillains Category:Military Category:Magic Category:Polluters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Liars Category:One-Man Army Category:Mutated Category:Anthropomorphic Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychics Category:Control Freaks Category:Pure Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Mastermind Category:Anarchist Category:Jingoists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misanthropes Category:Nemesis Category:Hybrids Category:Conspirators Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Immortals Category:Vengeful Category:Totalitarians